Final Destination 4: Death Rides On A Greyhound
by Marcus Reloaded
Summary: Two guys 'see' that the Greyhound Bus which is supposed to take them to Salt Lake City will cause a horrible accident, killing everyone on board and in the bus station they manage to cheat Death, but she's not going to let Her victims go so easily...
1. Something Lethal This Way Comes

Final Destination **4**

Death Rides On A Greyhound Bus

Plot: A young man, Mark, and his male best friend Casey witness a HUGE bus accident and manage to save people; but Death wants her victims back, and it's up to them to find out how to keep cheating her.  
Rating: R  
Genre: Horror/ Suspense  
Warnings: Language, Sexual content, gore  
Author's Note: This is my first FD fic, hope you like!

"Are you really sure?" Mark Paney asked his best friend while chatting on the sofa of their dorm room.

"Indeed I am, young man." Casey Johnson said, his light brown eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

"Young man to who, Case?" Mark asked. "We're both the same age."

"Physically." Casey interjected jokingly. "And… well, in any other way that counts."

Mark could do nothing but smile broadly at his best friend's goofy face.

"So," he then added, "what are we going to do this weekend?"

"We could go to the movies!" Casey suggested. "You know, 'You Can't Cheat Death: A True Story 3' is coming out tomorrow."

"So soon?" Mark asked. "I mean, my cousin Wendy died just a year ago and they've already shot the movie of her story? Talk about fast work."

"Indeed." Casey commented. "By the way, you remember Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke?"

"Yeah, the ones who survived the pile-up and the Death-related mishaps; I've seen the second movie too."

"Well, brace yourself tight, they died in the same subway accident that killed Wendy." Casey said.

"WHAT?" Mark said, stupified. "I mean, that's quite the bad luck!"

"They must have all been Nazis in a past life to deserve such a bad Karma." Casey agreed.

"But we don't necessarily have to see that movie, right?" Mark interjected. "We could go see 'Transamerica', or 'Stay Alive'! Everything! I draw the line at 'Walk The Line', though."

"Or… we could hop on a Greyhound Bus and get anywhere we want." Casey suggested, feeling strangely a sense of dread at the words 'Greyhound Bus'.

Mark's blue eyes widened and a chill passed through him as he heard those two words. 'What the hell does that mean?' he thought.

"You know, that's not a bad idea at all." Mark answered.

Casey then turned on the nearby stereo, which released the notes of 'Smooth Criminal', the Alien Ant Farm Version.

"Freaky." They said at the same moment.

"Didn't they have a near-fatal bus accident in Spain, or something?" Mark asked as the notes kept flowing.

"Yes, they did." Casey said as they turned the radio off and decided to just chill, instead of getting chills.

FINAL DESTINATION 4

DEATH RIDES ON A GREYHOUND BUS

A few days later, the two guys were getting ready for the trip.

"Have you got my powder blue pullover?" Mark asked, while keeping on looking for it.

Casey passed a hand through his sandy brown hair and said "You put it in your bag."

"Oh." Mark said, then nodded, suddenly remembering where it was.

Casey smiled at his brunet friend.

"Turn on the TV," he said. "There might be some kind of weather predictions for Salt Lake City."

Mark turned on the TV and put it on the FOX affiliate for New York City, but caught an advertising for the movie 'Speed'.

"What the hell!" Mark exclaimed.

"What?" Casey asked, confused.

"You want to know what I just saw when I turned this thing on?" Mark asked.

"Must be something strange if that you like that." Casey answered.

"An ad for 'Speed'." Mark answered.

"What's that, an Omen?" Casey said.

"Wait a minute…" Mark said. "I remember reading that Alex Browning, before the Flight 180 accident, heard John Denver music in the airport, Kimberly Corman, before the Highway 23 accident, heard 'Highway To Hell', and Wendy mentioned hearing 'Rollercoaster Of Love' before getting on the rollercoaster of Doom!"

"Wow… and John Denver died in a plane crash, right?" Casey asked and saw Mark's black-haired head nodding.

"And we heard Alien Ant Farm exactly after deciding to take a trip by bus." Mark said.

"This one, probably, is another omen, and more precise, since the bus in Speed was a Greyhound." Casey commented. "Or was it?"

"I think so." Mark said. "Do you still want to go?"

"There is the remote possibility these could be coincidences, you know." Casey answered.

"Well, probably they are, and we're here, getting all worked up on futilities." Mark said. "Let's go."

AT THE BUS STATION.

"So, we got the tickets…" Mark said, looking in the bag.

"And everything else." Casey added. "Now, we just should find a bus that goes where we want to go."

They looked up at the board which listed all the buses.

And froze.

The bus that was going to Salt Lake City was Number 180.


	2. Meet The Victims, See The Crash

Final Destination 4

Death Rides On A Greyhound

Part 2

Rating: R

Genre: Horror/ Suspense

Warnings: Language, Sexual content, gore

"Good God…" Mark said.

"This is freaking me out!" Casey said. "Maybe we shouldn't…"

"I don't know…" Mark interjected. "What's one supposed to do in these kind of things?"

Then his eyes widened as he saw the bus number 180 arriving. "Find the cause." He suggested.

"We can try." Casey agreed, but not being experts in cars, buses and the like, they only took a fleeting notice of the old-looking tires.

They were brought back from their thinking by the loud and scary noise of the bus door opening in front of them.

"Hey kids," the driver, your classical 50-something overweight black guy, screamed at them, "you're getting up or what?"

"Just a second," Casey said, taking out his videocamera and pointing it at the driver, "smile, you're on!"

The driver grinned evilly and said "I'll see you soon."

Casey and Mark shivered, forgetting to stop the camera recording.

"I believed I told you, this is **so** important to me," a nasal, very annoying and self-conceited voice said, "**all** the most fashionable people will be there and I **need** you to be there, because I can't go there with somebody who doesn't look like a million bucks, and you always look **so** good… What does that mean, 'Fuck you, you selfish bitch!'? **My** future is at stake! I **have** to be the best-looking one, because if I don't, I would end up… hell, **second**!"

"Who is this?" Mark asked, not bothering to turn around for the very annoying woman.

"Probably Paris Hilton." Casey answered, feeling the same.

Then the young woman, who indeed bore a striking ressemblance to the so-called 'beauty' (Better, imagine the character with her features… oh, I'm gonna have **so** much fun killing her! An.), walked in front of them.

"Not exactly her, but close." Mark commented, noticing the girl's red face.

"I am **so** honoured to be compared to the **Goddess** Paris, she is, like, **so** elegant," the girl said.

Mark snorted "Elegant… she has made a home porn movie and still gets called 'elegant'…"

"…and I **never** felt like poor me, Brittany Julie Gramercy, could be even **compared** to that beacon of perfection…"

And here the guys lost it, guffawing very loud and giving her their opinion of the 'Goddess'.

Brittany stuck up her pointed nose and said "Idiots… you don't understand the Goddess."

"_Goddess_… right… and what is she the Goddess of?" Casey said, in between laughs, "blown-up dolls?"

"No, you're wrong!" Mark said while guffawing, "Amusement Parks! Remember that on her panties there's written 'Paris Hilton, open 24/7, free entrance'!"

Brittany walked away, the splitting image of the famous Village Idiot.

"That was scary." Mark said while the laughters were finishing.

"Yeah, and what's worse," Casey told his friend, showing him the camera, "I taped it."

And they started again their guffawing, even louder if possible.

A few seconds later other people started to flow in on the bus; the first of them was Niseem Sumpter, a guy who wanted to stomp on the videocamera because he believed Casey and Marc had stolen his soul together with the tape ("What gives?" Casey had screamed.), then an old couple, Jerene and Tholomeus Marster, to which Mark made an interesting question: "Are those names still inflicted on poor innocent young boys and girls in this day and age?", a young woman, Mari Collingwood, who with her long black hair, sexy body and cute face was quickly captured on tape by the two guys, a TTD&H (Typical Tall, Dark & Handsome) man who had one of the two seats across the bus and they became friends with, whose name was Jack Peach, and an old, acid-tongued woman, Elaine Buttersonn, with her fifteen-year–old daughter Leanne and the family pet Lucinda Paramour, a cute little white mouse.

After those ones, and some other people had gotten on, the bus door closed, and to our guys' ears, it sounded even more scary than it opening.

Slowly, the bus got started and went on its merry way.

Mark felt a weird thrill at the back of his neck and asked Casey "Did you notice something wrong with the bus? Because I just feel…"

"…something's not right?" Casey answered, completing the sentence. "I do too, but I don't remember anything being alarming…"

They thought about it for a second, before screaming in unison "THE TIRES!"

At the same time, a little girl's voice was heard saying, "Lookee mommy, that's the bus station underneath us!"

As if on cue, the front left tire of the bus blew up, sending the bus on a never-ending rotation on itself; everybody began screaming as the bus began to rotate faster and faster.

Brittany, who wasn't as stupid as she looked, took her beautycase from under the seat in front of her, where she had put it, and tried to break her window open; a few seconds later, the bus hit a pick-up with a crowbar on, and the crowbar flew through the window, smashing Brittany against the floor.

Niseem was hit by Brittany's beauty case and died instantly.

Jerene tried to help, but the beauty case had opened, and as she set foot in the bus corridor she slipped on the various thingies the dead girl carried around, and unfortunately had her neck impaled by a sharp nail file which had stuck vertical in the floor.

Tholomeus had no more luck, as the crowbar moved towards him and pushed the back of his seat down enough to break his spinal cord and making it perforate his abdomen, causing him a long and painful death.

Jack and Mari jumped out of a broken window, just as the front right tire blew up and the bus capsized, crushing them underneath its weight.

Mark and Casey tried to help Elaine and Leanne, but Elaine wouldn't have none of it, and she kept screaming for them to leave her alone until her quite tacky (and very long) necklace ended up getting stuck in the aforementioned pick-up's front left wheel. And as she got stuck between two seats, the pick-up got stuck itself on a tree, and as the bus was nearing the highway limit, the necklace began to tear at Elaine's neck; and it pulled, and pulled, and pulled until it beheaded the woman, and at the same moment the pression that had formed in the bus impaled Leanne on the brake.

Casey and Mark quickly realized they were the only ones still alive in the bus and tried frantically to get out, but as they were beginning to succeed, the bus got over the edge and fell down on the bus station.

The two guys did the only thing they could, and hugged each other tightly while crying and saying goodbyes to each other, all the while the ground got nearer and nearer and nearer…

And just as the bus touched the bus station…

Casey and Mark got distracted by a voice.

"I believed I told you, this is **so** important to me," a nasal, very annoying and self-conceited voice said, "**all** the most fashionable people will be there and I **need** you to be there, because I can't go there with somebody who doesn't look like a million bucks, and you always look **so** good… What does that mean, 'Fuck you, you selfish bitch!'? **My** future is at stake! I **have** to be the best-looking one, because if I don't, I would end up… hell, **second**!"

The two guys looked each other in the eyes, scared.

"Did you see it?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I did." Casey answered, without needing any clarification. "Did you?"

"Yeah." Mark answered, his tone scared.

"What are we goin' to do?" Casey asked.

"I don't know," Mark said, "but we have to stop it!"


	3. Truth Is Scarier Than Fiction

Final Destination 4

Death Rides On A Greyhound

Part 3.

And they set on doing just that, going to the driver and asking him to control his tires.

"Why the hell, should I, boys?" he asked them, "for your pretty little face?"

"No, because they are very close to blowing up!" Casey shouted.

"If you keep on using them there's gonna be a huge accident, I can feel it!" Mark said, "And everybody on the bus, not to mention the ones in the bus station, will die!"

Niseem got up from his seat and went to punch our guys' lights off. "Whatcha think you're doing?" he said, and swung his fist just as Casey pointed his camera on him.

"You're taking my soul, bastard!" the guy screamed, closing his eyes and punching in the dark.

"That's _Mr._ Bastard to you." Casey said as he and Mark were easily blocking Niseem's crazy punches.

In a little while everybody was looking in on the fight, which ended with Niseem being thrown off the bus.

"What's going on?" a man from the back asked.

"Two guys have gone insane!" a woman from the front screamed. "They say there's going to be a huge accident, and everybody's going to die!"

That was enough to drive everybody crazy, and in the mess, Mark, Casey, Brittany, Jerene, Tholomeus, Jack, Mari, Elaine and Leanne were thrown off too.

"What's up with you?" Elaine asked as they standed on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, why all that commotion?" Mari asked, confused.

But Mark and Casey didn't hear them, as they were still concerned on keeping the bus from leaving.

"The bus is going to crash, causing a huge accident, and everybody on it and in the bus station is going to die!" they screamed as one, while trying to keep the situation going enough time to make somebody important come over.

But suddenly, Leanne remembered something she had left in the bus, and screamed "LUCINDA!" as she went back inside.

And as she entered, the bus driver closed the door and started the engine.

Casey and Mark ran for a few metres after the bus, but couldn't catch it.

They panted for a little while, then looked each other in the eyes and ran directly into the microphone room (the room where is the person who announces the buses).

They got ahold of a microphone and screamed "Everybody out of the station, right now! A bus is going to fall down on the station and making it blow up, so everybody has to leave the premises, now!"

Nobody needed to be told twice, especially as the first sounds of the accident were noticeable up on the ramp.

Everybody ran out, but one; Elaine, who stood on the sidewalk, screaming 'Leanne!'.

The two guys noticed her, ran to her and dragged her out.

A few seconds after, the bus fell down on the station, and everyone who got off the bus looked at Mark and Casey with confusion… well, except Elaine, who just looked at them angrily and walked away.

A few seconds after, a piece of bus landed right at our two guys' feet.

It was the bus' number: a flaming 180.

Casey and Mark glanced at each other.

They had cheated Death.

But for how long?


	4. What Goes Up

Final Destination 4

Death Rides On A Greyhound 

Part 4

A few weeks after, Niseem Sumpter was trying to get on with his life as usual, but found it impossible not to keep thinking about that day… and those two guys that had stolen his soul.

Had they caused the crash? Or had they 'seen' it, like they claimed?

He shook his head to dismiss the last thought, as everybody knew premonitions didn't exist, and as he did that, gas began slowly flowing out of the pipe in the kitchen, as the pipe hadn't been closed properly.

Niseem didn't notice it until it begun to be too much, and ran to the nearest window to open it and let out some air, barely avoiding being impaled by his lamp.

In the meanwhile Casey and Mark were reviewing the tape that their videocamera had shot that fateful day… and noticed something pretty weird.

"Wait… stop here!" Mark said, stopping for a second on the image of Niseem; the bottom of a bus window behind him was perfectly aligned with his neck.

"Holy…" Casey commented.

"Indeed." Mark answered. "Probably he's gonna lose his head."

"You think he's the first?" Casey asked.

"Well, he was the first to get off the bus, wasn't he?" Mark said.

"But in our vision, he died second!" Casey interjected.

"When Death killed the Rollercoaster crash survivors, she went in the order they were seated, so it would make sense if it got us in the order we cheated her."

"So, that would mean… Niseem, Elaine, Jerene, Tholomeus, Mari, Jack, Brittany, me, you, and Leanne." Casey said.

"Yes. But Leanne got back on the bus…" Mark interjected. "Wait a minute. Death is already hunting us down!"

"So…" Casey began, then they continued as one, "Leanne was the first victim."

"We gotta see how the others are going to die!" Mark said as he was preparing everything to take screencaps.

In the meanwhile, Niseem had gotten to a window, and tried to open it, but it was stuck. However, he tried and tried and tried until it opened, sliding all the way up.

Feeling safe, he stuck his head out and took a deep breath, but forgot that what goes up must come back down, as the window slid back down even faster than before, cutting his head off.

And at the same time Niseem was beheaded, the DVD on which our guys had put the contents of the tape changed scene by itself, going back to the now-dead man's still.

A few hours later, all the remaining survivors turned on the TV exactly at the moment the evening news came on.

"One of the survivors of the tragical accident of Bus 180 has fallen victim to a freak accident last night," the newscaster said. "Niseem Sumpter, 36, was beheaded by his living room window…"


End file.
